


Play with Me

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Piano, really fucking stupid, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sam helps move Dean and Cas in their new apartment. There is so much to unpack, but Castiel cant help but get lost in piano. Dean never wanted to learn piano, he just liked Castiel's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this seems crappy and ooc i tried okay  
> i also cried okay  
> but anywho enjoy this shit fanfic

Sam slammed down another box, clutching back, grunting. Dean laughed and passed Sam, sipping his beer. "Something wrong, old man??"  
Sam shook his head, chuckling faintly. "Right," he began. "So I'm gonna go grab some dinner so I don't get hungry later. Want anything?" He offered.  
Dean replied, "You know me. A loaded burger with fries is always a pleasure." In response, Sam nodded, just before fishing for his car keys in his left pocket.  
There was a soft tune echoeing through their new home. Dean slowly scanned over each room. After searching a room or two, he caught Cas, gracefully playing the piano. That piano... the first damn thing he unpacked. Cas and that friggin piano. He loved that thing. Dean always teased him, 'I bet you love that piano more than me' he jokes.  
Dean leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms and tucking his hands away, neatly. He grinned softly. No matter how much he denied it or refused to admit it Dean loved hearing Cas play. He was never a fan of classical music or anything that wasnt rock, but for some unknown reason he particularly enjoyed Cas' playing.  
Cas led the song into its end and sat with a faint smile, content with his performance.

"You're getting better," Dean murmured. Cas snapped around, startled. "Oh, hello Dean." Cas greeted. "Thanks, too."  
Dean set his beer down on the tile counter in the kitchen. After doing so he slowly approached Cas and the piano. "You're really good. Maybe you could uh, teach me sometime, eh?" Dean suggested. He really had no interest in playing any instrument, but he just thought Cas would like if he attempted to take an interest in this. He wasnt thay excited, but he'd do it, for his lover. "How about now?" Cas suggested. Dean's eyes widened as he spoke, "Now?" "Unless you revoke the request?" Cas lifted a brow.

"No no," Dean corrected. "Now is fine."  
Dean hesitantly sat down next to Cas, whil Cas shot a suspicious look towards dean. Dean noticed, but didn't let this stop him in his path.  
"So, sensei--," Dean laughed faintly at his own joke. "Shall we get started?"

Cas chuckled at this, and guided Dean's hand onto several keys. "I'm gonna teach you something I really like that I know. It's quite simple, and should be easy for you since you're just beginning."  
Dean wasn't paying as much attention as he should have to the chords. He was mostly staring at Cas, while he was being instructed. But Cas, of course, was totally oblivious to this. He just kept rambling on about keys, and chords, and notes, and all the little things Dean couldn't care less about. But every once in a while he did focus on what he was supposed to do.

After 15 minutes or so, Cas scooted away and said, "Play it for me. Even if it's really choppy, I wanna hear it." Dean gulped to this. "I'll.. try." He play the part messily, but somewhat decent. Cas instructed, "Just practice that a bit." Dean did as his, 'sensei' told him, and it started sounding a bit better.   
"One more time." Cas mumbled. Dean didn't play it flawlessly or fast, but it was decent and getting better. Cas himself started playing, but Dean immediately stopped.  
"Why did you stop?" Cas tilted his head.  
Dean was fairly confused. Apparently he didn't know the concept of a duet. "Why shouldn't I? I don't wanna play over your part."   
"That's the point." Castiel chuckled and began playing slowly, looking at Dean and waiting for him to jump in.   
"Play with me?" He offered.  
Dean hesitantly played his part with Castiel, meanwhile, a strange tugging sensation pulled the corners of his mouth upward. He didn't know why, but he really enjoyed this.. But suddenly he stopped playing, and stared at Cas for a minute.  
Castiel began, "Why did you--"   
"Here comes treble!" Dean playfully yelled the pun, leaping onto Cas and pinning him to the ground, kissing him softly.


End file.
